<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Doppelganger; by 5TERMINA5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891454">Dear Doppelganger;</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/5TERMINA5/pseuds/5TERMINA5'>5TERMINA5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Japanese song, Confusion, Crossing Timelines, Depression, Doppelganger, I Don't Even Know, Prologue, Songfic, Stickmin Space Resort Ending | SSR (Henry Stickmin), The Void, Toppat 4 Lyfe Ending | T4L (Henry Stickmin), Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/5TERMINA5/pseuds/5TERMINA5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate prologue to the Henry Stickmin collection, featuring many different Henry-s and confusion.<br/>Based on the Japanese song 'Dear Doppelganger'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dear Doppelganger;</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Even I’m a bit confused. This is based on the ‘AU’ in the song, so if you’re confused, I can’t really help you.<br/>There’s a brief mention of death, but really, there’s nothing graphic. This was based on This Kirby AMV, actually: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kcSenbHI724<br/>This is the original song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HIAB125Iq10  and here is the only English cover I could find, and even then the lyrics are off. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3UCXOcSr7U </p><p>With that, enjoy, and if you're confused, which you probably will be, just ask me...<br/>Yes. This is my first Songfic so it probably sucks-<br/>(And I'm going to update my other HS fic soon. I'm stuck on the same plot point which I'm probably going to redo. That and this took up all my motivation, haha.)<br/>And I have no idea what I'm doing.<br/>Song lyrics in Italics and Underlined.<br/>The timelines are Triple Threat, Toppat 4 Lyfe (NOT Toppat King),  Valiant Hero, and Stickmin Space Resort is shown VERY briefly.<br/>...That's it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry blinked, pausing right in the middle of washing his face. The areas on his face covered in water felt slightly numb, and he fumbled around to find the familiar brown cloth which he hastily used to dry his face. He didn’t bother wringing it out, throwing the useless thing aside onto the surface of the white marble sink, looking upwards in alarm.</p><p>He put his hands in the pockets of his dark grey sweater, crossing his legs (and jeans, to an extent) and standing up straight.</p><p>He swore that he heard someone, but he didn’t see anyone nearby- up until he looked over at the now swung-open doorway, which was in an occupied state that it hadn’t been in the last that he had checked.</p><p>The figure there was a mystery itself, both familiar and unfamiliar to him at the same time. They wore a dark grey cloak, matching and possibly connecting with the lighter grey, wrinkled fabric around their neck, which happened to be clipped together with a golden diamond-shaped pin. Their free hand hung loose next to their brown pants, which had been messily stitched together with a darker shade of brown. Two dark choker bracelets were wrapped around their wrists.</p><p>The most startling feature was the black hat, a golden chain wrapped around the brim of it. From the grand display, it seemed that they were the leader of the Toppats- but why would they come here? How would they even know that he lived here anyways?</p><p>His questions seemed like they wouldn’t be answered, until the other smirked. Henry froze even more- he knew that look.</p><p>Because it was <em>his. </em></p><p>The Other Henry opened his mouth to speak.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>“Hello there, I’m your doppelganger.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Henry furrowed his eyebrows. Had he heard correctly?</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>I rub my eyes, wondering what kind of joke this is</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Because whatever sort of prank they were pulling, it wasn’t funny. He inspected them again, only more confused this time. His eyes widened as he noticed a certain feature- the distinct lack of a shadow underneath their body, which seemed more obvious as the double took another step forward, looking down at something next to Henry.</p><p>He followed his gaze to his own shadow, and he covered his mouth. Because instead of the usual one that he would have, it seemed to be flickering, the edges around it beginning to fuzz as the shade constantly changed from a lighter to a darker one. His gaze switched back to the tophat-adorned version of him, and the palest of shadows could now be visible. It hadn’t been there a second ago, had it?</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>There are two of my shadows</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>And thus the curtain rises once more</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Maybe… maybe this actually was some other version of him. Maybe he wasn’t dreaming- this didn’t seem to be the sort of thing that would happen in one of his dreams. But the top hat, the outfit, everything, it couldn’t be real, but…</p><p>What had happened to this ‘other him’?</p><p>“Why are you here?” Henry said accusingly, tensing up as he tried to focus instead of internally panic at the situation.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>“You said you wish there were another of you,</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>And that fervent wish has called me into existence.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>He hummed, that irritable smirk still on his face as he sang. Henry looked past and behind him, through the doorway- had Charles and Ellie seen him yet? It would raise a lot of needless questions, and it would be best both for his sanity and his double’s sake to keep this all some sort of secret.</p><p>After that confirmation that he really was some sort of double, his mind was still unsatisfied. Wish? When had he ever wished that there was some other version of him?</p><p>Then, he remembered a couple nights ago- it had been late, and he was unable to sleep, quite a few thoughts still on his mind.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Well, you could say I wished for it</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>I was just bearing my cross, an agent for everything</em>
  </span>
</p><p>He had been thinking about Ellie, Charles. What the future would hold, what could possibly go wrong and how exactly he had even got here.</p><p>He had been solving all their problems, fixing their belongings, helping out in various ways, which usually left him to have even more work so that he himself could get at least some sort of relief.</p><p>Henry had silently wished for help- but he certainly hadn’t expected… this double to be it.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>I don’t care about the method, just give me results</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Really, all that he truly wanted was for everyone to be happy, for everyone to stay safe. He knew that at one point or another, something would turn somehow, but he didn’t know when. That sense of insecurity always lingered with him.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Such a meaningless, worthless price to pay</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Maybe losing his shadow or whatever was perfectly fine if he had another version of him to help out. If everything went his way, then he could get him to help, and Henry likely wouldn’t have to worry about him again.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Say, rather than that</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>I gotta tell you about something important, all right?</em>
  </span>
</p><p>“Can you protect them? The Toppat clan- even though me and my friends brought them down, I’m scared that something will happen. They’ve been attacking more and more, I need you to make sure they don’t come even close to here.”</p><p>Henry didn’t care that he might’ve been a Toppat himself- if he was the leader, then he’d have more authority and would definitely be able to stop any attack targeted near their area, or even at them themselves.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Yes, I’ll do it. I’ll do it.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>I’ll do anything. I’m your doppelganger.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>The messiah says with a chuckle</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Henry nodded, and as he blinked again, the doppelganger was gone. He had presumably gone to fulfil his wish- and now, Henry was mostly free to do whatever he wanted, with him alone.</p><p>Henry smiled to himself. He really didn’t understand what was happening, but in his eyes, everything was okay, or maybe even better than before.</p><p>When Charles and Ellie came back from their shopping trip, clothes in their hands as they put down the remaining bags, Henry sat down at the dinner table and waited for them to come.</p><p>Whatever he did, for the past few hours, he couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened. Why him? Everything was all so vague…</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>My dear doppelganger, who oh who are you?</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Aah, everything is intersecting with chaos, who am I?</em>
  </span>
</p><p>…If he was another him, was he him from the past, future, another place, universe…</p><p>Then what the hell would that make him, in this place? Why was it even possible for any of this to happen?</p><p>
  <em>You know, the #0 and #1 don’t exist</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There’s absolutely no basis for a proof of any kind</em>
</p><p>He unintentionally and unconsciously banged a fist down at the table, the sound alerting the other duo and causing the silverware to vibrate from the force.</p><p>“Huh? Henry, are you okay?” Ellie blinked, and he snapped his head up, finally paying attention to them in full as she spoke to him.<br/>
“Oh, y-yeah, sorry. Just thinking about some things...” With that, the conversation was apparently finished. Henry went back into his trance-like state of thinking.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>My dear doppelganger, who oh who are you?</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>The world wouldn’t pay any notice to a devoured existence</em>
  </span>
</p><p>He was relevant, he was important in this place, right?</p><p>They would notice if he was gone, replaced by another version of himself…</p><p>(The possibility was scary, now that he paid proper attention to the dangers of what he had done.)</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>The sound won’t stop ringing, the frenzy won’t die down</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>The miraculous cycle of endless rebirths dyes the deranged answer with it’s color,</em>
  </span>
</p><p>How many other worlds could there even be?</p><p>He fell completely silent, not saying a word as he finished his food and made his way upstairs, the muttering of his friends all jumbled and merged together, an amalgamation when they echoed in his ears.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">RUNPAPPA! </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Henry sat down on his bed, exhaling as the mattress sagged below his weight. He looked back up as he heard the window open, the double from before jumping onto the floor dramatically before closing it up and pretending that hadn’t happened.</p><p>“Ah, I’m sorry for the interruption. I don’t exactly have a place to stay- would you let me stay here, at least for the time being?”</p><p>Henry nodded in agreement to the doppelganger’s request, watching as he just sat down on the carpeted floor and closed his eyes, seemingly able to sleep with little comfort that the floor had.</p><p>And this range of events would continue to repeat for another two days before something finally happened.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Things somehow seem strange on Monday</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>As the story starts falling apart, one piece at a time</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Henry blocked out the droning noise of his double’s ranting, which was mostly his fault. He had asked about his past, and now he was pulled into a large, boring speech about everything that had happened, and so far it was all the same that had happened to him. Breaking into the bank, escaping the prison, stealing the diamond… it was all so boring so far.</p><p>“Do you know how you got here? Why you are here?” He tried, and his double froze completely, not giving an answer for a moment before he finally decided on something to tell him.</p><p>“Do you know who you actually are?”</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>How suspicious it may be</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>“Who the hell are you?”, it seems to ask to me</em>
  </span>
</p><p>This time it was Henry’s turn to be confused. What did that mean? That was supposed to be his question, not the other’s. He pondered about it a bit more, thinking back to the past few days.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Hold on a minute</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>I’m not aware of what happened yesterday, nor of any of the words I said</em>
  </span>
</p><p>What had happened? He knew that he had known in the moment, but now it was all fuzzy, and he couldn’t really remember.</p><p>He put a hand to his head, loosely clutching it as the grip hardened through a few long seconds.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Before I knew it, my shadow dissolving</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>What exactly am I?</em>
  </span>
</p><p>He looked down at himself, his gaze travelling down his body and landing on his shadow.</p><p>Or, what would have been his shadow had it been there.</p><p>He let out a dry laugh as he realised that he himself was beginning to buzz, static filling and ringing in his ears.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Please, give me back my existence</em>
  </span>
</p><p>What was happening?<br/>
He felt a sharp pain in his chest, and he desperately clutched at himself, noting as he began to feel lighter and lighter, almost as if he was floating.</p><p>He had barely enough strength to move his head upwards, straining it as he stared at his double, which stood up from the floor. The shadow underneath was fully formed, and it almost felt like he was taunting him with the grin that was fresh on his face.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> “I’m terribly sorry, but it feels quite good to be here, in its own way,”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>He laughed, putting his hands on his hips, enjoying the feeling that was coursing straight through him.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>“You’re already well aware</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>That there’s no longer any place for you here, right?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Had there ever been a place for him, even before the other had arrived?</p><p>He could feel his consciousness slipping away.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>“You know, if you’ve got something robbed for you, you just gotta rob it back, right?</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>It’s your turn this time.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>The invader says with a chuckle</em>
</p><p>The double had given him protection, fulfilled his wish- and now he had to fulfil the other’s.</p><p>The last thing he saw was darkness, as his place in that universe was stripped from him.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>My dear doppelganger, who oh who are you?</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Aah, everything is intersecting with chaos, who am I?</em>
  </span>
</p><p>The ‘double’ was the new Henry there, now. Ellie and Charles suspected something was off a few times in the first week or two, but he was able to blend in easily enough.</p><p>So then what did that make him?</p><p>He wasn’t quite anything, not anymore.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Well, I suppose that’s the way it is, of course</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>There’s only one seat of life</em>
  </span>
</p><p>There was only space for one version of them there, and he wasn’t the one chosen for the job. His mind still worked even as he floated in the void, ‘lost’ between space and time as he tried to figure out where he was supposed to be, where he could even be in this state he had been forced into.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>My dear doppelganger, who oh who are you?</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Before the single drop that spilled completely dries away</em>
  </span>
</p><p>There was so little time left for him to figure something out, and he needed to do something, but he struggled to come up with anything that would work.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>I don’t care who it is or what it is, just give me a vessel</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>The deranged answer dyes everything with its color </em>
  </span>
</p><p>Wait.</p><p>His doppelganger had ‘used’ him to come back into existence.</p><p>Did that mean that there was a chance and a possibility that he could…</p><p>At the cost of someone else’s suffering, he actually had a chance. It was a shame that it would have to be done, but he couldn’t stand this. He could feel himself fading as he didn’t do anything.</p><p>His vision faded back to color, and if anything, tinted slightly red with his newfound determination.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em><span class="u">RUNPAPPA!</span> </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Henry quickly composed himself, standing up straight as he found himself in the doorway of a bathroom, noticeably different from the one that he himself had, with the paint on the walls tearing and the person in the middle of the room wearing something else than he had, just a simple grey shirt and black pants instead of his own dark sweater and jeans.</p><p>As the him of this universe guided him over to his room, completely gullible and unaware of everything that was about to take place, he kept finding his gaze lingering to the pair of red headphones which had been hung up on the wall. They looked new, well-taken care of, polished and familiar.</p><p>His eyes widened as he realised where they were from- they were an exact copy of Charles’.</p><p>But why were they there?</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>[PRAY]</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>That is the chain of human karma that continues on forever</em>
  </span>
</p><p>As the other him questioned who he was and why he was here, he gave the same answers that he remembered his own double had given him. It was funny, what was happening. The change in roles. He had to hold in a dry laugh.</p><p>However, his findings were only pushed further when his double wished for his apparently deceased friend to come back.</p><p>(He didn’t press, no matter how much he wanted to know why this happened, why any of this was happening.)</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>[PAIN]</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>They yield to each other, forgive each other, and become satisfied with that</em>
  </span>
</p><p>When the time came for him to take over the other, Henry swallowed down the part of him which was sick with what he was doing. He was only doing what was necessary to survive- and when he was done, none of this would have to happen again, and he would be fine in this universe.</p><p>The look of betrayal on the other’s face was-</p><p>
  <strike>wonderful</strike>
</p><p>-gut wrenching.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>[PRAY]</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>The missing piece, a worthless pain, hope, as well as love</em>
  </span>
</p><p>It didn’t take him long to realize that he definitely didn’t belong here either. All of his friends were missing, dead, and he didn’t know where he was even supposed to start here.</p><p>Until, a smug red-bowtie adorned version of himself appeared next to him as he sat down onto the pale-yellow couch.</p><p>He wouldn’t even get to start, would he?</p><p>He pretended to be clueless.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>[PAIN]</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>They entrust in each other and are reborn. Initiation</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Of course, it repeated, over and over again. Henry tried to change something, to even simply not take over and move into the next universe- but all of his attempts were useless. He couldn’t do anything.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>[PRAY]</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>“I can live your life much better than you”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>He tried to reassure the others that he met, who were just as scared that he had initially been. Helpless, to stop what he was doing.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>[PAIN]</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>“It’s your turn to save someone next”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>To see how everyone’s worlds were so different, in good and bad ways, and how they were fixed at the price of their own place there.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>[PRAY]</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>“You already know what you’re supposed to do, right?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>There was one time, where he swore that he saw someone else there in the void. But they disappeared as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, a cruel illusion which he could never even interact with.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>[PAIN]</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Someone, please give me a miracle</em>
  </span>
</p><p>And the one time that someone else apart from his own other versions saw him, that they actively tried to help, somehow EVERYTHING went wrong-</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>My dear doppelganger, who oh who are you?</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Aah, everything is intersecting with chaos, who am I?</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Finding himself back in the familiar void after hundreds of tries, so many years just <em>wasted</em>, he was fed up. This wasn’t something that he could tolerate anymore.</p><p>Henry looked around the Vantablack landscape, noticing that he wasn’t alone.</p><p>As he began struggling about, pushing his arms against the false ‘force’ of gravity, he made his way closer to them, and something clicked.</p><p>This wasn’t an illusion.</p><p>These were all the versions of him he had encountered in the past.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>It can’t be stopped, there’s no going back</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Could he stop it? Did something finally change?</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Hello there, I’m your—</em>
  </span>
</p><p>The words echoed in his mind as, somehow, nothing changed. He wasn’t cut off, and somehow, everything seemed to be flowing ‘properly’.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>My dear doppelganger, that oh that’s me</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Even if the world were to pay any notice to any devoured existence</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Memories raced through his mind, of other timelines, places where he had never gone to, places he had never <em>experienced,</em> but it felt like he had. These weren’t his memories, were they?</p><p>They had to be.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>The sound won’t stop ringing out, the frenzy won’t die down</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Something broke.</p><p>No- nothing broke. The universes were <em>fixed, </em>in a sense. For some reason, deciding to use him as an anchor point to keep it all together.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>The miraculous cycle of endless rebirths is gonna dye the deranged answer with its color</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> Do your best, okay? </em>
  </span>
</p><p>And as his chain of thoughts ended and continued at the same time, perpetually contrasting, he knew that for once he was alone, that he filled the empty space, but at the same time nobody was excluded from it either.</p><p>A crack in the void, consuming it and Henry along with it.<br/>
He didn’t have the chance to react as he found himself put in a lone desert, in a place that he recognized, from years upon years in the past. Or was it just a few months ago? He had no idea what ‘he’ was anymore. The one who rescued Ellie and befriended Charles, the one who betrayed them all and the one who got betrayed- were those all him?</p><p>He stood up properly, staring at the bank. All of those thoughts were unconsciously pushed to the back of his mind, the only desire and thought remaining being the one to finish the journey that he had started long ago.</p><p>Henry’s mind instantly came up with what he saw as the ‘best’ timeline for him and his ‘friend’s, and he knew what he was supposed to do.</p><p>He didn’t question anything as the choices from so long ago popped into his mind, and he selected the one that he knew he had to choose in order to finish the job.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>RUNPAPPA-A! </em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>It had been a few timelines. Everything had gone perfectly fine for, well, everyone. At one point or another, the timeline reset, and Henry had to choose a different one- but he was content with it. This was the sacrifice that he himself had to make in order to exist.</p><p>It was at this point in time that Charles sighed, finishing drying off his face after properly washing it, wringing out the towel and hanging it up to dry.</p><p>He was unable to do anything else for the moment as he felt a gloved hand on his shoulder.</p><p>He froze and slowly turned his head to look at the person behind him.</p><p>A red-hatted Toppat with equally bright red headphones connected to said hat, adorned with a large golden ‘C’ in the center of it, grinned as they withdrew their white gloved hand, the smirk still on his face as Charles felt a shiver go down his spine.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>“Hello there, I’m your doppelganger.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the longest single chapter/one-shot I've ever written.<br/>Hope ya enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>